lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190108021733/@comment-37709254-20190108034355
There were some mistakes in the spelling, so I fixed them: Chapter five: time to go Its okay, he’s coming, it’s okay. Sophie was scared, she was trying to stay calm, he was coming, Fitz was coming for her. Her heart did that fluttery thing and she instantly felt calmer. “Psst, Biana!” Sophie whispered. She figured she should tell her friends they were getting rescued. “Sophie? What’s happening what’s the plan?” Bian whispered back. “They’re on there way, Fitz, The Black Swan, and others! They’re coming! we’re getting out, Biana, we’re getting out!” “Yes! Yes yes yes!” Biana hissed “So what do we do?” She asked “We wait I guess?” Sophie replied “Nope, no, nu uh. Sophs, we can't sit here and wait...we need to get out!” Biana whispered “But we can’t! These stupid hats stop us from doing anything with our abilities and these dumb chains stop us from moving!” Sophie sighed. “Do you really think I’m going to believe that you can’t push through their blocking? You’re Sophie Foster! You’ve done it before! Plus how else would you know what’s happening?” Biana told her. “Fine yes I can get through the blocking...but it’s really hard, when I was talking with Fitz I had to yell and I think he was screaming.” Sophie pondered. “Sophie? Biana?” A hoarse voice rasped. “Linh!” Biana hissed. “You’re awake!”. “Noooo,” Sophie sighed. Linh looked hurt and confused at this. “Sorry, not like that! Linh, if you’re awake they’re going to torture you! Now go to sleep!” Sophie pleaded. “Sophie, how in the world would I ever fall asleep in a dungeon?” Linh asked. “Plus, I would never pass out again and leave you hanging.” Linh was still getting out of her drowsiness but she knew what she was talking about. “Okay, then here’s what's happening.” Sophie whispered and continued to explain and brainstorm the plan. In the end they were going to have Linh slip water through there cuffs so they could slip out, Sophie would use telekinesis to unlock the door, then Sophie would enhance Biana so they could all disappear, and finally Sophie transmit to Fitz to find a meeting spot. “Okay Linh, work your magic!” Sophie whispered. “On it!” Linh whispered, she started to gather water, they were in such a damp room so she had an easy time. Soon they were all on the floor stretching their sore limbs. “I’m gonna unlock the door!” Sophie whispered. “Okay” the other two whispered back. Sophie then turned her concentration on the door, it took her some time but Sophie managed to figure it out. CLICK!!! The three girls looked at each other in horror. “Sophie! Linh! get over here!” Biana hissed. Sophie and Linh rushed to Biana’s side, Sophie pulling off her gloves, ready to take Biana’s hand, when suddenly BOOM!!! They were all slammed against the wall by a giant force field. It hurt like fire coursing through Sophie’s skin. Wait. No. It wasn’t the force field, there was real fire! Inside the force field the three girls were getting burned alive! Sophie could see through the smoke that was building up around them. Fintan and Ruy were just standing there letting Sophie and her friends die. “LINH! TAKE OUT THE FIRE!” Sophie screamed through the pain. Linh was trying to put out the fire but it was like every square foot that they took out, the more the fire rose towards the faces! Sophie’s head was spinning, she knew that this was going to be it. She would never get to see her parents, Amy, her friends, teachers, or Fitz ever again. Sophie then remembered everything she ever did with Fitz... how she would miss him. BOOM!!! Something had fallen, but she couldn’t tell what, her whole focus was on staying away from the flames. Suddenly the fire disappeared and the force field Ruy had made faded away, that’s when Sophie finally gave in. She fell to the ground, unable to stand. Sophie felt hands grabs her, lifting her of the ground, she tried to restrain, she tried to get free. Panicking, Sophie was ready to go full inflictor on this person. “SOPHIE! It’s okay it’s me, Fitz.” Sophie pulled her eyes open to see Fitz’s breathtaking teal eyes staring down at her, pleading for her to stay awake but she couldn’t. She wanted to, but wasn’t capable. The last thing Sophie heard Fitz say was “It’s okay Soph, it’s time to go.” And then she passed out. Nice job Miss Voltron! -X